If it had gone differently
by Undercover Tony Stark
Summary: This is a story of what might of happenned if Harry had stopped Cho from leaving on their first date. I hope its ok!


Cho and Harry were not getting on to well. So far his date wasn't turning out how he wanted it too. He was only twenty minutes in and they were already fighting! Well it wasn't his fault that Cho had got herself all worked up over Cedric. He was simply trying to take her mind of him so she started crying. And, because he had talked to Hermione and mentioned perhaps meeting her later on, apparently he had a thing going on with her? Was Cho TRYING to ruin their date? If she was just going to make accusations and talk about a subject that thoroughly upset Harry then why did she agree to come?

"I don't know why you're so upset. I tell my friends everything. And Hermione is one of my friends." Harry said.

"Ok! S-s-sure! Hermione i-i-is one of you f-f-friends!" She said,

"Well she is. I don't fancy her any more than I fancy Ron." He said, getting angry.

"No you don't!" She shrieked, throwing her head in her hands, "I mean nothing to you."

"Cho, that's not true….Cho!"

Cho got up ready to leave.

"Cho, don't leave!" He said desperately.

"Why shouldn't I?" She said mumbled through tears.

"Because…..because…. I like you, Cho! Not Hermione, I mean she's my friend and I like her that way, but I LIKE like you!" He said, desperately.

Cho froze.

"Really?" she whispered, a little hope shining through her tear-glittering eyes.

"Yes." Harry whispered, nudging his hand against hers. "I really do."

She clasped her hand around his. He clasped his hand around her other one.

"I really like you too." She said, "I have for a while now."

They moved closer together, blissfully unaware that the whole shop was now staring at them.

Their noses were now mere millimetres apart. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Harry couldn't believe that moments ago they were fighting. Cho leaned in closer and their lips met once more. Harry was, again, kissing Cho Chang. The girl he had had a crush on since last year. His first crush. They stood there, kissing , whilst everyone else stared at them. Though his mouth was distracted his ears were still working. He couldn't help hearing people talking about them.

"Awwwww that's so sweet!"

"How did he pull a girl like that?"

"Oh come on! Talk about show off! That's Harry Potter for you."

"Oh shut up! That was adorable!"

Harry didn't care about what they were saying. All he cared about was that he was there…..with Cho.

The next few days Harry and Cho were often seen walking around the castle together, holding hands. Allot things were said about them but Harry didn't care. He actually stopped caring about what was said about him. The only things he cared about then was school work, Quidditch, his friends and, of course, Cho. He and Cho had been on the front of nearly all the wizarding magazines for a week (with the exclusion of the Quibbler who were covering the where abouts of nargles) But again Harry didn't care. He was pretty sure Cho didn't care. His life felt much better now he was not worried about what Cho thought of him.

Two years on, Harry fought the dark lord. He discovered that he was a Horcrux. Voldemort had used the killing curse on him but it had simply knocked the Horcrux out of him. Harry then had everything to fight for. His friends, his enemies, his girl friend. They were all relying on him. He could let them down. When the time came for Harry and Voldemort to duel, Harry knew he had to win. He did. There was an amazing jubilation. All the boys kissed their girls (Which Harry and Cho did anyway) And everyone congratulated Harry. He was their hero. The Dark Lord was gone and this time for good.

Nineteen years later, Cho and Harry were Married. They had four children who they loved; James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna and Colin Neville. Lily was the spitting image of Cho but Albus was exactly like his dad. Neville had married Ginny and they had twin boys called Frank and Harry. Ron and Hermione married and had two children called Hugo and Rose. They were all happy. All with whom they always desired to be. Though Harry Sometimes couldn't help wondering what would have happened if he hadn't stopped Cho in the tea shop that day…..


End file.
